bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of a Ghost
This article, , is a stand-alone chapter taking place sometime after The Fire Still Burns, and is set during the early stages of Bleach: Cataclysm. It focuses on the return of Sōjirō Kusaka and features Kenji Hiroshi, Lisa Yadōmaru, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Hiyori Sarugaki as the primary POV characters. ---- Hitsugaya strapped on his Zanpakutō and steeled himself for the coming day. In a way it was strange he had to do that now, but Hiyori was so energetic and over-the-top that he found himself overwhelmed at times. Or maybe he'd just grown used to her antics? He wasn't sure. What he was sure of however was that when you put Hiyori together with Kenji you often had utter hilarity ensue. "What are you smiling about?" Hiyori asked him. The passage of time suddenly struck Hitsugaya like a sledgehammer. How long had it been since he'd seen her for more than a few passing moments? He couldn't actually remember. Instead of the pigtails she wore the last time he'd seen her Hiyori now wore her long blond-coloured hair in a single ponytail, though her fringe remained set by three clips. Her red jogging-suit was worn open, revealing a larger bust than Hitsugaya recalled, and beneath it she wore a casual white shirt that left her mid-rift and belly-button exposed. She stood with her Zanpakutō resting against her shoulder and a smile that prominently showed her snaggle-tooth. "Oh, nothing." And with that he turned and began to walk away. "Hey, is that it!? Get back here!" ...Meanwhile, in Agloe, America, Kenji and Lisa answered Hitsugaya's summons... "This is getting ridiculous. We've been waiting on those two for hours!" Kenji screamed this whilst stamping his foot against the concrete street in comical fashion. Lisa affected a disinterested shrug of her shoulders and walked around to the next street. Kenji, meanwhile, sighed in resigned defeat. This was going to be a long day. "I'm just shocked nothing's attacked me yet. Ever since I snagged that damned jewel I've barely had a minute's respite, and now I've gone several hours without someone trying to stab me with a pointy stick." "The day's still young." Came Lisa's reply. "How did you-" It was only then that realisation finally donned on him. "Oh, right. Renkei. Sometimes those things are more a hindrance than a help. Still, they're awfully late." "The little perverts been busy in the Reikai and hasn't seen her in a while. He's probably curious again." Lisa said, grinning. "You better not let Hitsugaya hear you call him that. But no, he isn't." "Isn't what?" She replied playfully. Kenji arched an eyebrow to signify his confusion. "That he isn't a pervert or that he isn't curious?" "...Not touching that topic with a ten-foot pole..." And he smiled as he glanced to the right, suddenly smiling deviously. "But you'd have to ask Hiyori how "curious" ol' Hitsugaya gets." As if on-cue Hiyori appeared via Shunpo and brandished her slipper in her free-hand and her Zanpakutō in the other, using the former to smack Kenji upside the head! The next minute Kenji found himself staring at the very concrete he'd been stomping his foot on previously with Hiyori putting the boot to him for good measure. "Baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy!" "Snaggle-toothed bitch!!" Lisa merely watched the exchange in silence, quietly thankful the normal Human's around them couldn't see spirits, until little Hitsugaya approached her. To her surprise "little" was no longer a word you could attach to Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He looked just like he did that time she saw him "mature" himself in order to utilize his completed Bankai. She didn't pretend to understand the intricacies of that event but it was clear that Hitsugaya had finally achieved his desire of growing tall. He was only slightly shorter than Kenji! Hitsugaya wore a pair of light blue finger-less gloves, a thin white shitagi underneath his haori, with Hyōrinmaru sheathed on his back in an over-the-shoulder style. He wore his usual serious expression but she was certain he smiled for the briefest second before schooling his face to stillness. "Hiyori!" He called. "He deserves far worse! Talking about that in the hearing of a lady!" Hiyori roared. "HA! Lady, she says! You have all the etiquette of a bulldog chewing a wasp!" With that Kenji caught her foot and pushed against her! Hiyori went straight back and fell hard on her bottom, causing her to curse. Kenji adopted a truly demonic expression as he rubbed his hands together and approached, only to be kicked squarely in the jaw. Hiyori sprang to her feet and pinned him to the floor with her legs before repeatedly slapping him with her slipper. "I think they're having too much fun." Lisa opined. Hitsugaya merely sighed in exasperation. "Not going there." He said at last. "And I'm sorry for being delayed so long. Ryan Kuchiki's acting strangely and I could not slip away before now." "You know that power's gone to his head." Lisa noted. "Why do you do nothing?" "So long as he maintains the Spirit Cycle and does his duty to the realms, Amagai and I are content to watch. But Ryan isn't why I asked you to meet me here. Hyōrinmaru has been troubled lately." "How so?" "Kenji has told you of the time we first met, I trust?" At Lisa's confirming nod he continued. "Sōjirō and I wield the same Zanpakutō. My Hyōrinmaru was always consciously aware of his twin, at least until I killed Sōjirō after he stole the Ōin. At that point Hyōrinmaru claimed he could no longer sense his other half, but that appears to no longer be the case." Kenji momentarily freed himself from Hiyori's arm-lock. "No longer the case? That doesn't sound ominous- Ow, ow, ow!" At that point Hiyori stopped going after his arm and instead twisted his ankle at an uncomfortable angle! The two continued to wrestle across the floor even after Kenji lashed out with his free leg, successfully breaking her hold by planting the base of his foot on her nose. "BASTARD!!!" Things began to escalate however when Hiyori ran her hand down her face to summon her Hollow mask. Horror coloured Kenji's features as he sprang into the air and away from civilisation. Lisa was pretty sure she saw a Cero colour the sky at least once before both Kenji and Hiyori moved beyond her sight. "I'll listen in with the Renkei so continue." Kenji spoke to Hitsugaya. "That's pretty much all I came to tell you. If Hyōrinmaru is right -- and there's no reason to say that he isn't -- then Sōjirō isn't as dead as we originally believed. And he's been active enough for my Hyōrinmaru to sense him." "So what are you telling me exactly?" Lisa asked. Kenji suddenly appeared before the two with Hiyori held out in front by the back of her jacket. She was struggling the whole while but Kenji's grip was like iron; she may as well have been an ant rallying against the heavens for all the good it did her. The playfulness had seemingly departed him for the time being. "He's telling us that Sōjirō's back and he's likely pissed. That means he'll be coming after us, because Hitsugaya and I are the only two left alive who where directly responsible for his last defeat. And I doubt he wants to shake our hands in friendship and apologize for his wrongs and join us." "As blunt as usual." Hitsugaya jokingly answered. "But you're right. But his survival raises another question." "Who revived him and for what reason?" Lisa asked. "Let me go!" Hiyori snapped. Kenji did so and was glad to see her calm herself down. "My first guess would be a Tenjin, possibly The Outsider or The Ferryman." Kenji replied. "If it's the case of The Outsider then Sōjirō's likely working with Averian. But if The Ferryman was responsible, given that we now know Hyōrinmaru is the latest incarnation of The Ferryman's son, then he could be a potential ally. Hard to say without seeing him." "I just wanted you both to be prepared. Forewarned is forearmed, as they say." Hitsugaya noted. "As for me, I need to get back to the Reikai." "What, already!?" Hiyori exclaimed. "... I suppose I could delay my return for a day or two." "And we'll leave you to it!" Kenji exclaimed. "This damned jewel has painted a big-ass target on my back and I've been out in the open long enough. We'll see you later!" With that Kenji and Lisa vanished using their respective Shukuchi... End.